


Y cada que pienso en ti se enciende mi corazón

by blurella



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurella/pseuds/blurella
Summary: El deseo era simple, Ju Haknyeon ansiaba ir a su baile de graduación. Pero era ahí cuando perdía su simpleza, más cuando significaba querer llevar a aquella persona que le hacía ver estrellas en donde no había universo.O donde Kim Sunwoo sabe que las relaciones nunca son tan fáciles como quisiera.





	Y cada que pienso en ti se enciende mi corazón

Para Sunwoo fue una sorpresa cuando llegando la hora del receso, en la calma de aceptar su destino en el horrífico almuerzo comprado de la cafetería de la escuela, Ahn Hyeongseop se sentó cómodamente en la mesa destinada para el equipo de fútbol.

—Mis estimados deportistas huecos, que dichoso soy de poder verlos este día —comentó el presidente de la sociedad de alumnos, su apuesta cara reflejando una de esas sonrisas encantadoras que le habían hecho ganarse el puesto a diestra y siniestra.

Park Jihoon, el capitán del equipo, le quedo observando con una mueca de molestia. —Suelta ya lo que tengas que decir, Hyeongseop.

—¿Qué acaso no puedo saludar al mejor equipo de la escuela? ¡Todavía que sus juegos nos han dado el presupuesto para la renovación de los baños! —dejo salir una risa cálida, acomodando su copete y pasando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Sunwoo—. ¿Acaso tú que piensas, vice-capitán?

—Que mi receso estaba yendo de maravilla hasta este momento, hyung —el sarcasmo fue evidente, inclusive más detrás de la sonrisa que le correspondió al mayor.

Hyeongseop suspiró. —Ok. Necesito dos de ustedes para colocar el banner del baile de graduación.

Eric, quien se encontraba a su lado, le miró extrañado. —Pensé que esos ya estaban extintos gracias a la generación pasada —comentó curiosamente entre su tarea de acabar sus papas fritas.

—El director aceptó después de mucha… discusión. Este año ni piensen poner alcohol al ponche porque, de hecho, no va a haber —miró de soslayo al capitán—. Eso va para ti, Jihoon.

El susodicho rodó los ojos, olvidando su almuerzo hecho en casa. Sunwoo realmente quería saber que necesitaba en esta vida para que el mayor se compadeciera de él en estas horas problemáticas.

—Entendido y anotado, Hyeongseop —observó a los miembros del equipo sin mucho interés—. ¿Quién se ofrece a ayudar?

Todos los presentes desviaron la mirada, el silencio fue extrañamente bien recibido a diferencia de otras ocasiones. Jihoon no se inmutó y chasqueó los dedos mientras señalaba a las pobres almas en pena que se tendrían que hacer cargo.

—Eric y Hwall van, se les nota en sus caras lo emocionados que están por hacerlo.

Los mencionados suspiraron y Eric empezó a susurrarr entre dientes. Cuando se levantaron finalmente, aceptando su destino, Sunwoo se excusó y dijo: —Creo que van a necesitar otra mano.

Jihoon le dedicó una mirada que solo decía “ _¿acaso estás bromeando?_ ”, para decidir que en realidad no le importaba y que su vice-capitán tenía todo el derecho de elegir la peor opción de pasar su descanso.

Sunwoo tomó camino a un lado de Eric, quien empezaba a sopesar el mejor dilema para salirse de está, y, al verlo cerca, enarcó una ceja.

—¿Alguna razón por la que deseas tanto ser un _minion_ de la sociedad de alumnos? —preguntó sarcásticamente, manos en jarras y una expresión peculiar.

El mayor se encogió de hombros. —Seguramente nos van a dar algo gratis.

—Lo dudo —habló Hwall en un susurro—. Escuche que este año la sociedad va a utilizar el dinero recaudado de los boletos para un after-party en la casa del presidente.

—Hmmm, suena tentador. Pero creo que tus fuentes te han mentido, Hyunjoon —Hyeongseop interrumpió su “secreta” conversación con una sonrisa, sus brazos pasando por los hombros de Eric y Hwall, mientras recargaba todo su peso contra los menores—. Chicos, son pésimos para secretear. A la próxima, revisen quien se encuentra cerca.

—Demasiado trabajo para solo hablar de chismes, hyung —aseguró Sunwoo, recibiendo una risa de parte del mayor.

—Por eso me agradas, Kim Sunwoo, el más sensato de todos los deportistas huecos de esta escuela —el presidente aseguró y, en cuestión de segundos, su mirada cambió—. Ahora, alguien vaya por el banner al cuarto de máquinas y otro más a las oficinas para solicitar algo para sostener la maldita pancarta, que con cinta no se sostiene ni por un insignificante segundo.

Sunwoo rápidamente se deshizo de la compañía de los tres perdedores en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dirigiéndose sin rechistar al cuarto de máquinas sin esperar una respuesta a cambio.

Al llegar a este tomó el banner, el cuál no parecía caber en sus brazos por alguna razón desconocida, no era más que una pancarta reciclada de años exteriores, el olor a pintura fresca saboteó su sentido común y, _maldición_ , esperaba no haberse manchado el uniforme.

Salió del cuarto y un cuerpo topó contra el suyo, mandando volar a la excusa de banner, su trasero dolió por momentos y, antes de que pudiera intercambiar un poco de palabras no amables con el culpable, sus ojos se toparon con el rostro confundido de Ju Haknyeon.

Este, al verle, dejo expresar una sonrisa a su presencia. —Sunwoo, pensé que estabas con tu equipo…

—Cambio de planes —miró a la pobre pancarta en el piso y dejó salir un suspiro—. Ayudare a Hyeongseop a colgar… lo que sea que es esto.

—¿Un banner? —Haknyeon se levantó, ofreciéndole una mano al menor y levantándolo en el proceso. Meditó unos segundos el razonamiento y su cara denotó compresión, Ju Haknyeon siempre siendo el libro abierto que era—. Es sobre el baile de graduación, ¿cierto?

— _Ding dong_. Y el premio del billón de won es para Ju Haknyeon, damas y caballeros.

—Muy gracioso, Sunwoo —aunque sus palabras eran sarcásticas, una sonrisa plena seguía en su rostro y, rayos, Sunwoo debía correr antes de que perdiera el control o antes de que Ahn Hyeongseop fuera invocado en una peculiar ocasión—. ¿Te ayudo a cargarlo?

—Que caballeroso, pero tendré que negártelo —aseguró el menor, levantando el banner y tratando de hacerlo caber en la extensión de sus brazos. Era la primera vez en su vida que reconsideraba triste empezar a notar que sus brazos eran penosamente cortos—. Tu sigue caminando y fingiremos que nada pasó.

Haknyeon rodó los ojos, se acercó y sus manos rosaron las suyas, trató de evitar conmocionarse ante el tacto cálido pensando “ _comportarte como todo un hombre, Kim Sunwoo_ ”. Si el mayor lo notó, lo más seguro fuera un sí en letras capitales, lo trató de disimular con una de sus sonrisas brillantes.

El par caminó hasta el lugar donde Sunwoo perdió a los tres odiosos individuos, Haknyeon platicando sutilmente de su profesor de cálculo y sus exámenes imposibles aun cuando habían pasado semanas del CSAT. Hyeongseop se vio sorprendido de una grata manera a la presencia del mayor.

—Ju Haknyeon, pensé que estarías preparándote para el examen de cálculo. Nos vendría bien otra mano.

El mencionado asintió. —Claro, de igual manera no pensaba pasar el descanso.

—Algún día tendrás que dejar de ser el ermitaño en el que te has convertido, Haknyeon.

—Dímelo a mí, hyung —comentó Sunwoo—. Llevó meses tratando de que salga de su habitación para que saboree el aire de un buen fin de semana.

Haknyeon volvió a rodar los ojos, se hubiera cruzado de brazos si no es que fuera por la inmensidad de la pancarta reciclada en su posesión. El presidente dejó escapar una risa y, una vez que llegó Hwall con un montón de cinta aislante y clavos, empezaron a colocar el banner con la ayuda de unas escaleras prestadas por parte del amable conserje de la escuela.

Los minutos pasaron y terminaron justo antes de que su descanso terminará, Eric salió a perderse y el presidente les aseguró una sorpresa por su “ _apoyo altruista a la sociedad de alumnos_ ”.

Sunwoo se preparó para ir a su siguiente periodo de clases, pensando qué manera tan asombrosa de perder su tiempo si no es que fuera comiendo la excusa que era su almuerzo. Una mano se aferró a su muñeca, para dejarle ir delicadamente.

—¿La misma hora de siempre?

Aunque Haknyeon tenía una de sus sonrisas de siempre podía verlo entre líneas, tan calmada para proclamarla como casual, pero tan real que le hacía nuevamente sentir algo pesado en sus entrañas.

—Jihoon-hyung me comentó que íbamos a tener una junta con el coach después de la práctica —la razón era desconocida y, como vice-capitán, Park Jihoon gustaba de dejarle toda la carga sin precedente—. Perdona, hyung. ¿Nos vemos en tu casa…?

Haknyeon asintió. —Te esperare.

Y, antes de que Sunwoo pudiera sonreír, Hwall le tomó de sus muñecas, arrastrándolo literalmente por los pasillos.

—Puedes platicar todo lo quieras después de clases, Sunwoo. No te permitiré llegar tarde de nuevo a biología.

*

Dieron las 8:43 p.m. cuando Sunwoo tuvo que escalar el primer piso de la casa de Ju Haknyeon para poder llegar al pequeño balcón que conectaba la ventana del cuarto donde su padre guardaba todos los muebles inservibles y, naturalmente a su lado, la habitación del mayor.

Tocó ligeramente el vidrio y se metió a la calidez de la casa sin esperar respuesta. Aun cuando venía de entrenar por tres horas seguidas, la plática le había detenido por otras dos horas y sus músculos necesitaban calidez.

Haknyeon se encontraba haciendo su tarea en su cama, como el ermitaño que era, aislado del mundo con sus audífonos y una playlist de Pop de los 90’s a todo volumen.

Sunwoo tomó lugar a su lado, recostándose en el pequeño espacio entre la pared y el cuerpo del mayor. Haknyeon se sobresaltó con su presencia y retiró sus audífonos.

—¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que por una razón existen las puertas? —comentó casualmente, no había malicia en su tono, sólo cansancio ante el recordatorio—. Un día de estos alguien más te verá y les facilitarás como robar la casa.

—Para eso sirve el inmenso árbol que tienen enfrente —aseguró Sunwoo, quitándose sus zapatillas con la poca energía que poseía. De repente haber escalado lo que usualmente hacía cuando visitaba a Haknyeon le había dejado exhausto—. Sirve como una buena sombra en verano y un buen distractor cuando sacó mi traceur interior.

El mayor frunció el ceño a observarle de pies a cabeza. —¿Podrías quitarte de mi cama cuando andes sudoroso y sucio?

Sunwoo sonrió, apegándose más al cuerpo de Haknyeon, su rostro terminando en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello. —Vaya, que bien que me tome una ducha antes de venir, hyung —proclamó sinceramente, de reojo pudo observar como el mayor rodaba sus ojos detrás de una sonrisa—. ¿Desde cuándo eso representa un problema?

—Desde que mi mamá me reclamó la frecuencia con que cambia las sabanas por el “ _olor_ ” que absorben.

Una risa sobresalió en la soledad de la noche, Haknyeon había dejado su tarea o lo que sea que había estado haciendo para concentrar su atención en Sunwoo.

—¿Cómo fue la junta? —preguntó Haknyeon, tratando de acomodarse. Su cama no era lo suficientemente espaciosa para poder alojar dos individuos adolescentes en un cómodo lugar, pero podrían trabajar en eso.

Sunwoo suspiró. —Vimos unos cuantos puntos claves para los siguientes juegos de la última jornada, Jihoon-hyung está obsesionado con tener los mejores resultados de la liga. Yo estoy seguro que es porque quiere dejar un “ _legado_ ”, después de todo son las últimas semanas que va a pasar con nosotros.

Aunque los dos no eran de mucho contacto físico, Haknyeon tenía ese hábito peculiar de jugar con los mechones del cabello de Sunwoo, nada que el menor pudiera reiterar, lograba hacer un calmante efecto que normalmente terminaba en una merecida siesta en la cama del mayor.

—Escuche que fue reclutado para jugar en las ligas colegiales —comentó Haknyeon ausentemente.

—El rumor es correcto. Jihoon-hyung me ha estado trayendo corto estas semanas y, después de todo este tiempo, coach me lo confirmó. Seré el capitán del equipo del próximo año.

Haknyeon dejó su tarea para sonreírle sinceramente. —¡Sunwoo, eso suena genial!

Sunwoo realmente le gustaba ver el rostro del mayor, inclusive más vislumbrarse de esa forma y lo único que quería en ese momento era sentir aquella sonrisa en sus labios. Obviamente, Kim Sunwoo era un hombre —adolescente— de instintos, así que termino la distancia entre ellos sin rechistar alguna duda.

Haknyeon hizo un curioso sonido al instante, después de todos estos meses era increíble que todavía no podían agarrar el hilo a la distinguible relación que poseían. Al separarse después de unos segundos el mayor dejó escapar un suspiro airado, para volver a agarrar la conversación previa. —Suena como que también estas en el camino de que te recluten.

Sunwoo se encogió de hombros. —Si pasa, sería una gran oportunidad. Si no, no es como si me dedique profesionalmente a ello.

La mirada de Haknyeon vaciló unos momentos, sus manos ahora se encontraban incómodamente a sus costados, como si no supiera que hacer con ellas.

—Estás tan seguro que me hace sentir celoso.

 _Oh_.

Había algo que Ju Haknyeon y Kim Sunwoo evitaban hablar.

La primera era la naturaleza de su relación; simplemente no había cuestión alguna de lo que eran, no se manejaban a base de etiquetas y sus acciones eran genuinas sin forzarlas a entrar en los estándares. La segunda era que, evidentemente, Haknyeon era de último año y, en semanas, partiría a una Seúl a una universidad en busca de su futuro. La tercera era que Seúl se encontraba a unas tres horas de Sunwoo.

Personalmente, Sunwoo gustaba de no complicarse las cosas. Los temas no salían a flote porque, para ser sinceros, hablar de alguno de ellos implicaba terminar hablando de los demás y caer en un remolino de emociones de las cuales no se sentía preparado para abordar.

En estos momentos eran donde callaba, porque no existían palabras que pudieran llenar el vacío. Recurrió a un contacto, uno que decía perfectamente “ _te escucho_ ”. Haknyeon volvió a su hábito y Sunwoo cerró sus ojos para sentir el latido del mayor.

Después de unos minutos de silencio donde Sunwoo se sintió a unos pasos de caer muerto, la voz de Haknyeon fue distinta entre la calma.

—Sunwoo, estaba pensando…

—¿Hmmm?

Paró en seco, sus latidos ahora eran erráticos. ¿Se encontraba nervioso?

—Estaba pensando… sobre el baile… si tu querías….

El mayor no terminó de formular su idea cuando Sunwoo fue el que sintió parar en seco. La cuarta cosa que evitaban hablar era una que venía implícitamente en las otras y, vaya, era la graduación inevitable de Haknyeon y todo lo que se veía involucrado.

—Haknyeon sabes muy bien por qué —la voz de Sunwoo era todo lo que odiaba de él en ese instante, una mezcla de miedo abundando en inseguridad.

Sabía que no sería lo suficientemente valiente para levantar su mirada y observar la forma en que el rostro del mayor se apagaba.

—Perdón, no fue mi intención… Fue tonto de mi parte, ¿verdad? —dejó escapar una risa sin gracia, cómo si ya supiese la respuesta antes de preguntar. Pero Ju Haknyeon tenía una obsesión de buscar lo imposible dentro de las líneas de la realidad.

Volvieron a caer en silencio para llegar de nuevo a platicar de su día y de cosas que se encontraban fuera de aquellos temas prohibidos, como si no hubiese pasado nada diferente a lo normal, a lo establecido.

Y, cuando Sunwoo caminó con tan sólo el cielo oscurecido esa noche hacia su casa, se odio un poquito más por consumirse en su propia cobardía.

*

Para ser sinceros, su relación había empezado de una forma… ¿aburridamente normal?

No hubo una gran declaración o inclusive lágrimas que compadecieran los extraños sentimientos que desde hace tiempo habían nacido desde que Sunwoo experimentó el gran mundo de “ _la adolescencia_ ”.

Al conocerle, a la edad de trece años, Ju Haknyeon fue un puberto ligeramente rechoncho, piel bronceada por años de haber sido expuesto al sol en su granja de Jeju y una sonrisa brillante que seguramente Sunwoo se hubiera burlado en años anteriores.

La primera impresión fue desastrosa.

Sunwoo, en la plenitud de sus jóvenes años, había desarrollado una pasión por jugar fútbol y, por alguna milagrosa razón del universo, terminó en el equipo de su escuela. Así que, para mejorar, solía quedarse en las canchas hasta su hora permitida.

Todo fue tan rápido, Sunwoo pateando hacia la portería, un chico de atletismo pasando sobre está sin anticipación y una pelota dando directamente al rostro de este.

—¡ _Ouch_!

Lo primero que Sunwoo pensó fue un gran: “¿ _pero qué rayos_?”, y, lo segundo, “¡ _le he dado a una persona_!”. Corrió hasta el chico quien se sostenía la cara en manos, el balón había rodado hasta la portería, siendo olvidado momentáneamente.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Estás bien? No quise darte, pero… ¿quién anda corriendo a estas horas por el campo? ¿Acaso no hay un reglamento contra eso?

El chico quitó sus manos y Sunwoo pudo ver su rostro rojo donde el balón dio justo, una risa escapó de él antes de que la pudiera anticipar y el aludido le miró indignado.

—¡Hey! ¿Pero de que te ríes? —su acento era peculiar y Sunwoo notó que en realidad su cara no se le hacía familiar, no de su grado por lo menos.

—Tu cara…

—¿Qué tiene mi cara? —sus manos dieron contra sus cachetes y le frunció el ceño—. ¡Deja de reír!

Cuando Sunwoo terminó de reír se dio cuenta que desde hace mucho no se había divertido así, no de la desgracia de otro de una bizarra manera. Por dentro se sintió un poco mal, pero, concluyó, que en realidad no había sido del todo su culpa.

—Perdón, perdón —terminó extendiendo una mano y el chico lo aceptó.

—Parece que acabas de meter tu primer gol.

Y, _vaya,_ lo había hecho.

Sunwoo sonrió, no estaba tan acostumbrado a ser tan extrovertido al conocer personas, pero este chico le inspiraba confianza.

—A la próxima, por favor, sal corriendo cuando este en un partido para poder meter todos los goles que pueda.

El chico asintió con una pequeña risa, su rostro seguía rojo y una pequeña marca empezaba a diferenciarse en su quijada, parecía que no se libraría de uno que otro moretón.

Resultó que al final este chico era un año mayor que él, su nombre era Ju Haknyeon, venía de Jeju, gustaba practicar atletismo y, por una razón desconocida del universo, había terminado siendo su mejor amigo en cuestión de meses.

Los dos terminaron siendo como uña y mugre, a donde iba Haknyeon, Sunwoo siempre le seguía el trazo. No fue sorpresa para ninguno terminar en la misma preparatoria, más cuando en esta le habían ofrecido una considerable beca a Sunwoo por su “ _destacable participación en futbol_ ”. Otra razón para alimentar su inexistente ego.

Pero, lo que comenzó como una agradable amistad, empezó a tornarse como un particular vínculo entre el par en el primer año de preparatoria de Sunwoo.

No lo podía evitar, por mucho que quisiera. Haknyeon era la definición de un sol en persona, tan brillante y tan interesante que Sunwoo se sentía cómodo en su presencia. Había hábitos que el mismo desarrolló sin saber que tal vez, solo tal vez, sobrepasaban esas líneas aceptables de un lazo de amistad.

Eric, bendito Eric, fue el primero en hacérselo notar un día después de práctica.

Haknyeon se encontraba esperándolo en las gradas aledañas al campo, había terminado sus actividades de su club y no parecía tener ningún apuro.

—¿Acaso Haknyeon-hyung y tú traen algo entre manos? —preguntó al observar cuando el mayor los saludó desde su lugar, sonrisa brillante intacta en su rostro.

—¿A qué te refieres? —iban en camino hasta las duchas, dios, Sunwoo sabía que era una máquina de sudor de pies a cabeza.

Eric se encogió de hombros. —Su relación es muy… ¿extraña?

—Wow, Eric. ¿Ahora tener un mejor amigo resulta ser algo de otro mundo? —le frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué acaso no tienes amigos?

El menor rodó los ojos. —No es lo que trato de decir. La relación entre ustedes dos es un tanto… ¿especial?

—¿Especial?

—Sí. No sé cómo describirla, pero parecen depender mucho uno del otro.

Algo de esas palabras pareció sopesar a Sunwoo, aunque por afuera solamente rodó los ojos y reiteró con un “ _Entonces, ¿cómo consideras tu relación con Juyeon-hyung?_ ”.

Desde ese día Sunwoo empezó a observar tanto a su mejor amigo como a él. Era demente de parte suya, ¿ _Quién rayos empezaba a controlar sus emociones reales en una amistad de años_?

Haknyeon era una persona cálida, no había excepción alguna, pero algo dentro de Sunwoo sabía qué en sus acciones, siempre cuidadosas y al mismo tiempo inimaginables le hacían sentir que era una persona especial en la vida del mayor.

Era su mejor amigo, eso estaba más que sabido. Tal vez Sunwoo se permitía tener estás inseguridades porque el mismo tenía un trato diferente al mayor. No cualquier podía sacar una sonrisa fácil a Kim Sunwoo, o inclusive hacerle reír de tal manera sincera, tampoco sacaba un lado suyo que desconocía de las otras personas.

Así que cuando Haknyeon sonreía y se acercaba, una calidez reservada solamente a él, Sunwoo sentía el pánico en sus entrañas. 

El mayor lo notó, ¿Cómo no lo hubiera hecho?, más Ju Haknyeon era perceptible, siempre teniendo en cuenta que algo dentro de su amistad empezaba a no cuadrar, pero seguía ese temor de confrontarlo y caer en un remolino interminable de sentimientos.

Después de cuatro meses, cercano a septiembre, Haknyeon fue lo suficientemente valiente para ser el primero en tirar la piedra.

Se encontraban afuera de la casa de Sunwoo, habían ido por un helado a la nevería, el calor era insoportable inclusive adentro de sus casas. Los rayos de sol vislumbraban en la silueta del mayor que se sintió extrañamente hipnotizado por segundos y, al ser notado, apartó la vista.

—Sunwoo, ¿podemos hablar? —la voz de Haknyeon sonaba con precaución, había terminado su helado y su mirada divagaba en el horizonte.

El menor asintió y no pudo escapar de la presencia de Haknyeon.

—He querido comentarte esto desde hace meses… ¿Acaso… todo está bien?

El mayor trataba de protegerse en la ambigüedad, era jugar seguro con estas reglas y, a pesar de todo, Sunwoo sabía muy bien a lo que se refería.

—Si hice algo mal, si te ofendí, sabes que nunca ha sido mi intención. Es solo que…

Sunwoo estaba demasiado cansado para seguir el hilo a todas sus inseguridades, con una sola mirada al rostro de Haknyeon pudo interpretar las consecuencias. ¿ _Desde cuándo había interpuesto comentarios sobre su más preciada amistad_?

No quería que el mayor siguiera, no cuando eso significaba tener que saber lo que había provocado conscientemente. Kim Sunwoo era un cobarde de primera.

—No, no. Hyung no hiciste nada mal, ¿por qué piensas eso? —al momento que salió la pregunta de sus labios supo que no debió haber abierto la boca.

Haknyeon no se veía triste, si no confundido. Claramente que su relación había cambiado, ya no era la misma sinceridad a la que estaban acostumbrados, era como si pudieran sentir la tensión entre cada frase que intercambiaban, entre cada mirada y entre cada respirar.

—Has estado distante. ¿Todo bien en casa? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo Sunwoo, sé que de repente suelo hablar mucho, pero no tienes que aguantar…

Sunwoo interrumpió al mayor, negando con la cabeza. —Sí, todo está bien en casa. Es solo qué…

Ante la pausa Haknyeon frunció el ceño. —¿Es solo qué?

Era el momento, Sunwoo lo decidió. Por algo Haknyeon era su mejor amigo, confiaba lo suficientemente en él como para externar sus mismas inquietudes y que le aseguraran que todo estaba en su mente.

—Hace unos meses Eric comentó algo que realmente me dejo pensando…

—¿Qué dijo Eric? —preguntó Haknyeon, toda su atención sobre él.

Sunwoo evitó su mirada, otro acto cobarde. —Dijo que nuestra relación era extraña, dependemos uno del otro. Creo que lo expresó de una manera diferente, pero… sí, comprendí el mensaje.

Haknyeon no dijo nada por momentos, ahora observaba todo lo que no fuera Sunwoo cerca de él, estaba demasiado insumido en sus propios pensamientos y antes de que decidiera decir que lo olvidara, que era tonto pensar en eso, el mayor se tornó serio.

—No sabía que te llegaban tan fácil las opiniones de los demás, Sunwoo.

Ante esto, Sunwoo frunció el ceño. Haknyeon no estaba sonriendo, pero tampoco había la calma que su persona expedía, era algo distinto que no lograba entender.

—No es así, es Eric, obviamente que siempre tiene algo que decir.

—¿Pero desde cuando te importaba lo que los demás dicen? —reiteró Haknyeon, su voz subiendo un tono a lo normal—. Sí Eric o quien sea tiene una opinión de nosotros no te dejas llevar por esta, tu sabes cómo funcionas y no tienes que dar explicaciones a los demás.

Sunwoo bufó. —¿Explicaciones? Fácil para ti decirlo, Haknyeon.

Eran momentos especiales cuando Sunwoo se permitía decir el nombre del mayor, nunca hubiera pensado que sería cuando el enojo empezaba a consumir su ser.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir? —inquirió Haknyeon.

—Eres miembro de atletismo, nadie realmente les pone atención más de la necesaria. Hay rumores, ¿sabes?, más de los que quisiera en el equipo. Si mi propio compañero, mi propio amigo, lo notó, ¿qué será de mí cuando la voz corra por la escuela? ¿Con mi mismo equipo?

Cuando observó el rostro de Haknyeon ya no había vuelta atrás, los puños del mayor se encontraban cerrados en sus piernas, como si no supiese que hacer con ellos.

—¿Ahora tu eres la víctima? Dime, Kim Sunwoo, ¿a qué exactamente le temes?

Sunwoo calló, desvió su mirada y pudo escuchar como su latido decaía en pedazos.

—Llámame cuando decidas dejar de ser un cobarde y ser un buen amigo.

Haknyeon tomó su bicicleta estacionada en frente de la casa y pedaleó fuera de su vista.

Esa tarde los pensamientos de Sunwoo eran tan ensordecedores que llegada la noche no pudo conciliar su sueño. ¿ _A qué le temía_? Esa era exactamente la pregunta que volvía a hacerse una y otra vez. ¿Acaso eran los rumores? Sunwoo sabía más que tener en cuenta lo que la gente decía de él, siempre seguirían hablando sin importar la ocasión.

Fue ahí cuando el único pensamiento, aquel y temeroso pensamiento sobresalió entre el mar de sus dudas.

Tomó las llaves de la casa y salió a la noche. El camino a la casa de Haknyeon era relativamente cerca, quince minutos en bicicleta y empezó a escalar hasta el cuarto del mayor, la rutina que se había establecido entre los dos desde hace años.

La ventana estaba abierta, así que tocó ligeramente y entró sin esperar respuestas. Las luces estaban apagadas a excepción a la de noche a un lado de la cama de Haknyeon, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y en su mano poseía su celular mientras con sus audífonos escuchaba música en la soledad de ese día.

Notó su presencia después de unos segundos, abriendo lentamente sus párpados y mirándole sin decir una palabra. Sus pupilas demostraban algo que había tratado de callar por un largo tiempo y Sunwoo se empezó a odiar más de lo que podía.

—¿Sunwoo?

Y, cómo los fuegos artificiales, detonó.

Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, no podía expresar la razón, sentía como una soga ahogaba cada respirar. Tal vez era la culpa, tal vez era algo que no podía comprender del todo todavía.

Lo que sea que fuera hizo que Haknyeon se preocupara, la fachada gélida que había tenido hace unos momentos desapareció al ver el llanto del menor. En sus cinco años de amistad nunca había visto a Sunwoo llorar de la manera que en esa noche hizo.

—Oh, no, no. Sunwoo, Sunwoo, por favor. No llores, por favor. No llores —el mayor se acercó colocando sus manos en sus hombros, un vano intento de calmarlo.

Fue cuando Haknyeon, sintiéndose inútil sin poder ayudar, le tomó delicadamente en sus brazos, consumiéndolo en un abrazo y dejando que terminara de llorar en su hombro gracias a la diferencia de alturas.

No dijo nada hasta que Sunwoo logró encontrarse apacible, su llanto había sido tan silencioso, pero tan desgarrador que podía sentir todos los músculos de la espalda del mayor contraídos en tensión. Empezó a jugar con sus cabellos y Sunwoo sintió como si tuviera cinco años otra vez.

Después de un momento mudo donde los dos seguían en contacto, Sunwoo encontró las fuerzas de hablar. —Perdón… por todo.

Haknyeon dejó salir un suspiro y lo apegó más a él. La calidez que su cuerpo emanaba era confortante, estar con Haknyeon era confortante.

—Yo también lo siento —dijo en un susurro, encontrando su voz—. No quise reaccionar de esa manera.

—Sé porque lo hiciste.

Ante esto Haknyeon se tensó mucho más de lo que estaba, Sunwoo esperaba no estar llegando a conclusiones que no eran, pero todas las respuestas estaban en frente de sus ojos y no quería seguir negándolas.

—Creo que fui tan egoísta que no lo pude ver. Eres mi mejor amigo, Haknyeon. Por nada del mundo te quiero perder, sin importar la razón —su garganta ardía y su voz sonaba ronca por el llanto, más la intención seguía ahí viva.

Haknyeon dejó salir una risa sin humor, podía imaginar las lágrimas acumularse en esas pupilas centellantes. —¿Aun cuando esa razón vaya más allá de ti?

Sunwoo se aferró más a él y dijo: —Aun cuando signifique cuestionarme a mí mismo.

—No hagas eso. Tú sabes lo que quieres, no caigas en mis propias dudas —reiteró Haknyeon, su cuerpo relajándose al instante.

—No lo hago, no te preocupes de eso.

Su relación mejoró considerablemente después de aquella conversación, volvían al sentimiento que había generado ese lanzo entre los dos. Haknyeon ahora era el precavido, siempre tratando de memorizar aquella línea que ninguno debía de cruzar, Sunwoo simplemente hacía todo lo posible para que el mayor se volviera a sentir cómodo en su propia piel.

Pero Sunwoo volvía a sentir eso que no debía, aquella calidez en sus huesos al ver esa sonrisa, aquella necesidad de tenerle a salvo y que supiera que podía contar con él sin importar la razón, condición y acción.

Fue hasta una noche de diciembre mientras estaban jugando FIFA, por petición de Sunwoo, en el cuarto del mayor, cuando Haknyeon dejó salir una risa estruendosa al hacerlo perder y tomar el marcador con una dignidad apreciable.

Su rostro contraído en felicidad pura y simplemente deslumbrando hizo que su cerebro no reaccionara y, antes de que pudiera notarlo, se encontraba a un parpadeo de Haknyeon.

El mayor calló a la proximidad, mirándole con ojos sorprendidos y en ese momento seguía siendo el mismo cobarde siempre, no haría el primer movimiento, el miedo apoderó sus huesos, más Haknyeon terminó la distancia y Sunwoo se sintió desvanecer.

El contacto fue suave, tímido y tan imperceptible que Sunwoo hubiera jurado que no pasó. Pero, al terminar, Haknyeon seguía ahí y él seguía ahí, así que era más que real.

Lo primero que hizo Sunwoo después del contacto fue literalmente salir por la ventana y perderse mientras los gritos del mayor se apagaban con la distancia.

Sunwoo terminó regresando en la noche, avergonzado por su reacción y porque había pisoteado una de las ramas del árbol de la familia Ju. Haknyeon se encontraba en su cama, nuevamente escuchando música con sus audífonos y un pequeño destello de una luz de noche.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa —Haknyeon habló, seguía con los ojos cerrados y su respiración era lenta. Sunwoo se recostó a un lado de él, los dos con la cabeza hacia el techo.

—¿Lamentas haberlo hecho? —preguntó Sunwoo, algo dentro de él decía “ _por favor no lo respondas, por favor_ ”. Decían que la curiosidad mataba, pero la necesidad era igual de mortal.

—¿Quieres la verdad?

Haknyeon abrió sus ojos ante su asentimiento y le observó, el volumen de su música era lo suficientemente alto para escucharlo desde su lugar. —Lo lamento sí lo forcé de alguna manera contigo. Mereces más que eso, lamento si te incomode, no tengo ninguna excusa.

Sunwoo dejó salir un suspiro. —No sé cómo puedes lograr hacer eso.

El mayor frunció su ceño.

—¿Hacer qué?

Las acciones hablaban más que las palabras, así que buscó la mano del mayor y la colocó sobre su pecho. Al sentir sus latidos pudo vislumbrar la sorpresa pasar por el rostro del mayor y, nuevamente, Sunwoo sentía el aire irse de sus pulmones.

—Eso es demasiado cursi, Kim Sunwoo. Inclusive para mí.

Una risa sobrepaso los labios de Sunwoo, sintiendo como aquel peso se desvanecía de sus hombros.

Todo estaría bien.

*

Haknyeon se desistió a insistir, después de todo seguían al pie de la letra esas reglas silenciosas que con el tiempo se habían establecido. El mayor se comportaba de la misma manera que antes, igual de atento y cálido que iba directamente a la sanidad de Sunwoo.

Sabía que el mayor quería ir, pero Kim Sunwoo seguía siendo un cobarde de primera.

Era difícil, tratar de mitigar los mismos pensamientos que al principio de su relación aparecieron, esas inseguridades que daban vuelta en su cabeza sin parar, sin renunciar ni un segundo.

Habían pasado unas dos semanas del altercado del baile cuando después del entrenamiento de fútbol, Jihoon se acercó a él, lleno de sudor como cualquier otro jugador, y señaló las gradas con una sonrisa.

—Parece que te están esperando.

Últimamente era difícil coincidir con sus horarios, principalmente porque Sunwoo tenía todos los días las juntas con el coach y con Jihoon, además de añadirle los juegos entre semana que básicamente consumían con toda su energía y lo único que deseaba era llegar con Haknyeon para perderse en él.

El mayor se encontraba sentado, poseía su uniforme de atletismo de invierno y se veía deslumbrante como siempre.

Trotó hasta él e hizo una cara de sorprendido a verle, no habían hablado mucho en el día, pero Haknyeon sabía que no era necesario esperarlo. —No recibí ningún mensaje que te ibas a quedar, hyung.

Haknyeon sonrió y Sunwoo lo notó. Estaba nervioso. —No mande ninguno. De hecho, tenía que preguntarte algo…

Una voz le llamó a lo lejos y Sunwoo le dedicó una mirada de disculpa. —No te preocupes, puede esperar —le aseguró el mayor con una sonrisa sincera, un tanto nerviosa todavía, pero llegando a una calma compresible—. ¿Nos vemos en la entrada?

—Claro, no tardo.

Tuvo una pequeña plática con Jihoon y el coach sobre el juego de la próxima semana, terminando tomó una rápida ducha, algunos de los miembros del equipo seguían jugueteando en los vestidores, se despidió de todos con un simple saludo y corrió hasta la entrada.

Haknyeon lo esperó a la sombra de un árbol, eran las cuatro de la tarde, hoy se podía considerar como un día relajado tomando en cuenta que no había entrenamiento extra, ni juntas a las cuales atender.

Sunwoo miró a sus alrededores y terminó dándole un beso a la mejilla de Haknyeon, el mayor se miró sorprendido, Sunwoo no era una persona tan afectiva en público. Le dedicó una sonrisa y empezaron a caminar hasta sus destinos.

La distancia de la escuela hasta sus casas era pasable, siendo que Haknyeon se encontraba más cerca de la preparatoria que él. Después de caminar tres cuadras de la preparatoria. Haknyeon le tomó de su mano, había algo en el contacto que le hacía ceder.

En este momento solo eran ellos dos, después el resto del mundo.

—¿Quieres que cargue tu mochila? —preguntó Sunwoo ante el silencio, sus dedos se encontraban entrelazados en un amarre suave, no había gente por aquellas calles, podían vivir en su burbuja momentáneamente.

—Gracias, yo puedo.

El silencio se prolongó y Sunwoo apretó sus manos para captar la atención de Haknyeon. —¿Me tenías que decir algo, hyung?

— _Oh_ , sí —calló unos momentos, sus manos asimilaban su estado y rompió su enlace con las de Sunwoo, parando en sus bolsillos sin saber que hacer—. Estaba hablando con Yoojung y me comentó que no tenía pareja en el baile. ¿Crees que pueda ser un inconveniente llevarla?

Sunwoo se quedó tensó unos momentos, de nuevo venía el tema que durante estas dos semanas había tratado de evadir. —¿Inconveniente?

Haknyeon suspiró. —Quiero saber qué piensas al respecto, Sunwoo.

El punto era que Sunwoo no quería pensar al respecto. Sabía que era un cobarde, más nadie le negaba las ganas de poder ser él quien llevara a Haknyeon al baile, estar con él toda la noche, besar su rostro como lo preciado que era y simplemente expresar todos los sentimientos que sentía por el mayor.

Su miedo era más grande que él, no es que no quería, no podía por mucho que trataba de pensarlo.

—Yoojung es un amor y sabe bailar, la mejor opción como cita de baile.

Haknyeon se quedó meditando la respuesta, en su rostro se notaba que había más en la historia. —Sabes… hable con ella y tiene una amiga, Sohye, ¿la recuerdas? Pienso que no estaría mal que fueras con ella y así…

—Haknyeon, por favor.

A la mención de su nombre, a la petición de esa simple palabra, Haknyeon desistió. Su mirada era una de cansancio, sabía que no existían acciones que pudieran mejorar su estado de ánimo, así que Sunwoo hizo lo que tenía en su poder, tomo las manos del mayor entre las suyas y les dio un casto beso.

Nuevamente Haknyeon se sorprendió ante el cariño, antes de que pudiera hablar Sunwoo trató de formular sus palabras lo mejor que podía.

—Quiero que vayas y te diviertas. Quiero que vivas como nunca y bailes hasta que tus pies no resistan. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti y disfrutes esa noche sin ninguna excusa.

Haknyeon bajó su mirada. —Lo sé, pero me gustaría mucho pasarla contigo. ¿Sabes?

—¿Algún día me podrás perdonar?

La calma se sintió en la brisa gélida de invierno. —Ya lo hice, Sunwoo. ¿Pero cuando tu podrás hacer lo mismo contigo?

Al llegar a la casa de Haknyeon, Sunwoo esperó hasta que el mayor entrara. Antes de cerrar la puerta por completo, su espalda hacia él, se volteó y preguntó: —¿Irías conmigo a comprar un esmoquin para la noche?

Sunwoo sonrió. —Claro, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

*

 —Escuche que Haknyeon irá con Choi Yoojung al baile —comentó casualmente Jihoon en los vestidores, la mayoría del equipo ya se habían retirado y ellos tuvieron que pasar el tiempo en otra de sus juntas con el coach—. Eric y Hwall piensan ir, ¿cuál es la razón de que no vayas, Sunwoo?

—Hay mejores maneras de gastar el dinero que regalándolo a la sociedad de alumnos.

Jihoon dejó salir una risa. —No pensé que odiaras tanto a Hyeongseop. Sentí que todo este tiempo tenían una relación amor-odio tolerable.

—No odio a Hyeongseop-hyung, más bien odio lo que hace —aclaró Sunwoo—. ¿Tú no piensas ir, hyung?

—Solo por las fotos, me pondré mi mejor traje y después de la premiación, que de seguro voy a ganar juzgando por los rumores, iré por el alcohol de mi padre y tomaré hasta olvidarme de mi nombre.

—Deberías hacer eso con el ponche, hyung —sugirió Sunwoo, ganándose una risa de parte del mayor.

Se quedaron en silencio, llegó la hora de partir y la mano del capitán terminó en su espalda.

—Lo digo de verdad Sunwoo, mereces pasar una noche relajado. Quien sabe que pasa por esa cabecita tuya todo el tiempo que te veo tan estresado.

Sunwoo suspiró y trató de regalarle la mejor de sus sonrisas. —Es la vida, hyung.

Una risa. —Estás muy joven para decir eso, Sunwoo —le aventó las llaves y se despidió—. Cierra muy bien todo, nos vemos mañana.

Al quedarse sólo sintió como el silencio se apoderó de él, cerró rápidamente todo lo necesario y caminó hasta su casa rápidamente.

Nada más temeroso que quedarse con sus pensamientos en esta soledad.

*

Cuando dio el día del baile Haknyeon empezó a enviarle todas las fotos de su proceso para alistarse a uno de los días más importantes de su vida en la preparatoria.

Eric le había mandado un mensaje de verse en la cancha de la escuela y algo dentro de Sunwoo quería creer que era una broma.

El menor contestó a la tercera tonada, su tono era feliz, tan feliz que levantó aún más sus sospechas. —¿Para qué quieres que vaya?

—Tengo algo muy urgente que decirte.

Sunwoo gruñó, había estado felizmente jugando FIFA y platicando en textos con Haknyeon de su noche, se encontraba relajado a pesar del fiasco de hace semanas, necesitaba un tiempo a solas para poder volver a ordenar todas esas ideas y pensar como normalmente lo hacía.

—¿No me lo puedes decir mañana?

—No, claro que no. Te necesito ya, Sunwoo.

—¿Fuiste al baile? —preguntó Sunwoo, no se escuchaba como si estuviera cerca de este.

—Nop, decidí mejor seguir el consejo de Jihoon-hyung y logré que Hyeongseop me consiguiera alcohol.

—No suena como una buena idea.

—No lo es, en fin. Termine tomando en la cancha y Hwall se fue a buscar a Juyeon-hyung por alguna razón, ¿qué acaso no sabe que está en Seúl? Pero, bueno, te necesito ya aquí.

Sunwoo gruñó, no quería estar cerca de la escuela, pero la verdad Eric sonaba tan extasiado que necesitaba cuidarlo antes de que pudiera hacer algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

Mando un rápido mensaje a Haknyeon avisándole la situación y se colocó sus zapatos para llegar lo más rápido posible.

La cancha estaba desolada, si no fuera por las luces que alumbraban la plenitud de esta en la oscuridad y su amigo en la mitad del campo acostado, Sunwoo se acercó lentamente, observando como el menor se encontraba entre un mar de flores de dudosa procedencia.

—¿Eric?

—Siempre lo supe, Sunwoo. ¿Por qué eres un deportista cabeza hueca?

Sunwoo paró y le miró extrañado. —¿Qué?

El menor dejó salir un suspiro, trató de levantar su cuerpo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. —Tú y Haknyeon-hyung.

No era el momento, ni el lugar para tener esa conversación. Sunwoo se hizo de oídos sordos y empezó a ayudar a su compañero de equipo para colocarse en sus dos pies. Pareció oponer un poco de resistencia, su peso cayendo muerto en sus brazos, no estaba tan extasiado como pensaba, pero tenía problemas al pensar sobre qué decir.

—Vámonos, Eric. ¿Sabes dónde _rayos_ quedo Hwall?

—Perdón si te hice sentir incomodo aquella vez. ¿Por eso andaba actuando extraño todo este tiempo? —paró unos momentos, tratando de coordinar sus pies en caminar rítmicamente—. No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí, Sunwoo.

Sunwoo heló, miles de dudas cruzando por su rostro, era noche, de seguro el baile había terminado considerando el tiempo que era, le dedicó una mirada de inseguridad, no quería hablar, pero conociéndose seguiría en el mismo hoyo de incertidumbres por siempre. —¿Qué?

—Yo fui un cobarde, o más bien los dos. ¿Sabes qué triste es pensar en los “ _que hubiera pasado sí…”_? No lo hagas Sunwoo, simplemente no lo hagas.

El silencio que siguió fue escalofriante, la gélida ventisca de diciembre, las luces a lo lejos que alumbraban las casas alrededor, el latido de su corazón disminuyendo en intensidad.

Sabía a qué se refería, la sorpresa era evidente.

—El baile ya terminó —dijo Sunwoo después de meditar las palabras, mirando la hora en su celular.

—Escuché que al final el after-party iba a suceder —aseguró Eric con una sonrisa.

Sunwoo suspiró, le tomó de los hombros y empezaron a caminar. —Primero necesitamos sacarte de aquí y encontrar a Hwall.

*

Después de dejar a Yoojung en su casa, agradeciéndole la increíble noche que habían pasado, llena de diversión y momentos inolvidables, recibió un mensaje por parte de Sunwoo.

Era una foto de la cancha de fútbol en la noche con una captura que decía: “¿ _Quieres bailar la última pieza de la noche_?”.

Llegó a su casa y decidió caminar la distancia, después de todo era una hermosa noche y quería disfrutar todo lo posible de ella, el cielo estrellado, el sonido de una ciudad dormida, las memorias del lugar que en cuestión de meses tendría que dejar para adentrarse a las trivialidades de la vida.

Estaba aterrado, después de todo sería la primera vez que partiría lejos de su familia, del apoyo de sus padres en cada momento de su día, y, lo que trataba de no recordar, la presencia de Sunwoo.

Las reglas que tenían existían por una concreta razón, tenía que haber un orden para que las cosas no se convirtieran en un desastre. Haknyeon no lo podía evitar, cada día sentía como se perdía en sí mismo, juraba no caer, más terminaba en aquel remolino de emociones que lo jalaban a cada instante sin remordimiento.

No estaba enojado con Sunwoo, nunca lo había estado realmente. Sentía impotencia al no poder hacer nada con respecto a los sentimientos que aquejaban al menor; si fuera por él, sería la manta de protección que hiciera que nada tocará a mal a Kim Sunwoo, hasta el punto de dar su aliento para conseguirlo.

Tarde o temprano tendrían que decirse un adiós, Haknyeon no lo deseaba y, sentía que por muy adentro, Sunwoo tampoco lo quería.

Cuando llegó a la cancha de fútbol pudo distinguir la silueta del menor entre la oscuridad del cielo. Se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos y Haknyeon le miró confundido, vestía su pijama y una sudadera del equipo, combinados con sus zapatos cómicamente, se veía agotado, pero a la vez había algo diferente en él.

Al verle, Sunwoo sonrió ligeramente. —Te ves asombroso.

Haknyeon logró nacer una sonrisa sincera, el menor se acercó lo suficientemente para estar a una distancia primordial de él.

—Podría decir lo mismo, pero siento que puedes mejorar esos pijamas —comentó con sarcasmo, lentamente sentía un peso invisible de él zafarse, por fin podía sentir un respiro—. ¿Puedo saber qué hacemos a estas horas en la cancha de fútbol?

Sunwoo confabuló una sonrisa tan amplia que pudo vislumbrar los hoyuelos de la comisura de sus labios salir, una sonrisa tan plena, tan sincera, tan real.

—Venía en el mensaje, Haknyeon —sacó de sus bolsillos una rosa blanca y tomó su mano—. ¿Me concederías el último baile de la noche?

Algo dentro de Haknyeon explotó, algo dentro de él desvaneció y no quería volver a existir. Una risa complacida retumbó en la calma del lugar y le miró con tanta paciencia que se permitía.

—¿Con qué música, Kim Sunwoo?

Sunwoo empezó a sacar de sus bolsillos su celular y colocandolo en altavoz. —Qué bueno que lo dices porque vine muy preparado.

—¿Acaso esto es una broma? —preguntó Haknyeon, aceptando la rosa del menor, quien la colocó en el bolsillo de su pecho.

—La verdad quisiera que fuera —admitió Sunwoo en un susurro, dejó escapar un suspiro y su mirada topó con la suya—. Pero creo que te debo una.

Quien diría que esta noche terminaría bailando con Kim Sunwoo, vice-capitán del equipo de fútbol de la escuela y mejor amigo desde hace años, en medio de una desolada cancha, mientras danzaban lentamente al ritmo de canciones de 2Pac, porque parecía ser lo más conocido de entre su lista de música.

Sunwoo se aferró más a él, como queriendo decir “ _Por favor, no me dejes ir_ ”, su calidez hablaba por él, su necesidad gritaba lo que trataba de guardar en sus momentos solitarios.

Haknyeon correspondió tratando de transmitir un “ _Nunca lo haría_ ”. Tal vez las cosas resguardadas en cajas de cartón colocadas en su habitación decían otra historia, más la verdad era diferente de lo que aparentaba ser. Era difícil dejarlo ir, era difícil dejarse ir al mismo tiempo, Haknyeon solo trataba de buscar el equilibrio entre lo que necesitaba hacer y lo que debía hacer.

Pero en este instante sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por las preocupaciones del mañana, si no saber lo que tenía en manos en cada segundo.

Y en el momento que Sunwoo cruzó su mirada, pisando su pie sin precedencia y pasando una risa que diera vida a esta noche, supo que estarían bien.

 

En definitiva, estarían bien.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esto nació gracias a esa foto de Haknyeon abrazando a Sunwoo en sus trajes. Me odio por escribirlo en un día y por hacerlo horas antes de entrar a la escuela 8). Perdón por cualquier error. El título es por una canción de Belanova jajaja, pero en realidad estaba escuchando mucho Two Door Cinema Club mientras lo escribía ansiosamente. 
> 
> Let's talk!  
> [tumbuluru.](https://skrystal.tumblr.com/)
> 
> jo.


End file.
